Peek-A-Boo! A Big Time Rush One Shot
by anewkindofme
Summary: Katie wets the bed again, so Kendall decides to help retrain her, starting back at one. Includes non-sexual age regression. Just a cute little one shot.


**This is a one shot requested by Boris Yeltsin. He suggested it be a story, but I only really have ideas for a one shot. It contains non-sexual age regression, don't like, don't read. I do not own Big Time Rush even though I'd like too. ;)**

I stand in the laundry room of the Palm Woods, watching my sheets spin round and round in the washing machine, biting down on my lip. It's about three in the morning. I can't believe this happened again. I can't handle what Kendall said he'd do if it did. I just can't.

"Katie?" I feel my stomach sink as I turn around to face my blonde older brother.

"Kendall what are you doing down here?" I ask him quickly.

"I woke up and saw you were gone." He looks over at the washer and then at my pajamas, where my wet front is very obvious. He lets out a sigh. "Oh Katie…"

"Kendall it was just an accident! I didn't mean to! Please, don't." He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry baby sister, I have to. Mom's not going to be home for another month and she agreed this is what's best." He picks me up and carries me upstairs to our apartment. I try to protest, but it's no use. He carries me to my room where the crib sits the corner. That crib and changing table have been a threat to me of what would happen if I had an accident. I thought it scared them out of me, but obviously not. Kendall carries me into my bathroom and strips off my clothes. He starts a bath and sets me into it. I blush and try to cover myself but he shakes his head.

"No, no Katie." He washes my body and hair. Once I'm done, he stands me up and dries me off. He wraps me up in the towel and carries me into the room. He lays me down on the changing table and begins to put on powders and lotions. Once he's done, he puts on a diaper. It feels so weird on me, but I know there's not much I can do. I agreed to this the last time I wet the bed. Kendall smiles down at me and blows into my tummy. I can't help but giggle. "You're so cute my little Princess Pop," he coos, pinching my cheek. He grabs a pair of pink footie pajamas from the dresser and puts them on me before picking me up and carrying me to the rocking chair. He sings me Worldwide until my eyes slowly close.

The next morning I wake up feeling wet and messy. I go to call out for Kendall and then remember the deal. I start to cry. He walks in and comes over.

"Oh good morning little fuss budget," he coos, picking me up and holding me up in front of him. He feels my bottom and then carries me to the changing table. He changes my diaper and then puts on some diaper panties. Next he puts on a giraffe toddler jumper and a white t-shirt that says "I love my big brother". He then ties my hair into pig tails with yellow ribbons and ties a big yellow bonnet to my head. On my hands go yellow baby mittens and he slides matching booties onto my feet. He pins a yellow pacifier to my dress but doesn't put the nipple into my mouth. He sits me up and holds me close, tickling me under my chin. I can't help but giggle. "Are you hungry baby?"

"Yes Kendy," I reply with a smile. He carries me out to the kitchen where the boys sit. A big high chair sits by the island. He sets me down in it and James turns to me.

"Aww look at the little baby!" He pinches my cheeks and kisses my head. "You're too cute for words. Yes you are my little pudding pie."

"She looks like an actual baby," Logan remarks as he takes a bite of his yogurt.

"Because she is." Kendall grabs a jar of something out of the cabinets and walks over. He ties a bib around my neck and uncaps the jar. I read the label and see it's mashed peaches. He holds up a spoonful. "Open wide for the airplane." I open my mouth and he puts in the food. Ew! I spit it out, causing it to go on my bib and Kendall's face. The guys burst out laughing.

"Yucky Kendy!" I tell him. I shut my mouth and refuse to open.

"Katie Bear," Kendall tells me. "You need to eat." I shake my head and refuse to open my mouth. Carlos reaches over and pinches me. I yelp and Kendall sticks in a spoonful, holding my mouth shut so I have no choice but to swallow it. He finishes feeding me and then wipes off my face. He picks me up and kisses my forehead before sticking the nipple to the bottle into my mouth. I slowly drink it.

"So is she coming to the studio with us?" Carlos asks.

"Yup," Kendall replies. "She's going to sit in that little bouncer chair while we record."

"Is she going to leave the house looking like that?" James asks checking the mirror for his hair.

"Yeah, she's my little baby." He leans down and kisses my forehead. I finish the bottle and he quickly burps me. Once he's done, he sticks the nipple to the pacifier into my mouth. He grabs a baby bag and has the guys grab the bouncer. We head out the door and down to the studio. Gustavo and Kelly are there to greet us.

"Why is Katie dressed like a baby?" Kelly asks giving me a weird look.

"Because she is one." Kendall explains the story as the guys set up the bouncer on her and Gustavo's side of the booth.

"I'm cool with it, at least now the little runt will shut up." Gustavo smirks and I glare at him. Kendall straps me into the bouncer and hands me a bear. The guys go into the booth and start recording. I sit there for awhile and soon go in my diaper. I start to whine and move around, also growing hungry. Finally the guys stop and Kendall comes out and over to me. "Oh gee kid, you stink." He picks me up and lays out a mat. He sets me down and changes my diaper. "There we go Snookums," he coos. "All better."

"Hungee!" I say from behind my pacifier. He nods and picks me up, carrying me outside to a bench. He spoon feeds me some apple sauce and then another bottle. After that he carries me back out into the booth. He straps me back into the bouncer and places the pacifier into my mouth.

….

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Carlos coos as he removes his hands from his face. I giggle and kick my legs. I'm still sitting in my bouncer but we're back at the Palm Woods. Kendall stands at the counter fixing my bottle. "You know Ken, having a baby around here might not be so bad."

"How long will she stay like this?" Logan asks as he pinches my cheeks.

"Just until we can potty train her and she's back to having no accidents. It could take awhile," he tells them.

"Well I don't mind," James and Logan say in unison. They laugh and each kiss my cheek which squeezes my cheeks together. I giggle once again and clap my hands. Kendall walks over.

"Okay, let me have my baby." Carlos pouts and my big brother just rolls his eyes. I reach up for my Kendy and he takes me, removing my pacifier and putting in my bottle. I drink it up and then let out a big burp. All of them laugh. Afterwards we sit down and watch Toy Story. Once that's over, Kendall gives me a bath and changes me into a new diaper and wraps me up in one of those wrap blankets where my arms and legs are wrapped up in it. He slowly rocks me as he sings Stuck and I suck on a new pacifier. As I fall asleep, I realize it might not be so bad being a little baby. I've missed snuggling with my big brother.

_**Got a one shot idea? Request it. It can be an age regression story based off of any movie or T.V show. I won't say I'll absolutely do it, but I'll try. The sky's the limit.**_


End file.
